Senja
by Melody of Sky
Summary: Hanya tentang sebuah cerita tentang kedua pemuda kontras itu/Special dedicated for Yoon Ji Yoo19/KaiHun Friendship/Warning Inside.


**They Belong to GOD**

Senja by **Pelangi Senja**

**Warning**

AU/OOC/Typo(s)/Misstypo(s)/Drabble friendship/KaiHun

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Special dedicated for : **Yoon Ji Yoo19**

(saran: AKB48 – Yuuhi Wo Mite Iruka?)

**.**

**.**

Terlihat cahaya kemerahan yang terlukis di langit sore. Menampakan gradasi indah yang sering kali tak disadari oleh manusia di dunia ini, nampak elok bagaimana lukisan alam tercipta tanpa campur tangan manusia, satu hari lagi akan berakhir tanpa disadari. Waktu terus berjalan mengajak kita mengikutinya tanpa bisa melawan.

Detik berganti menit. Menit berganti jam. Jam berganti hari dan begitulah waktu bergulir.

Meskipun matahari mulai kelelahan menyangga siang, kedua pemuda berseragam sekolah menengah ke atas itu tak segera beranjak pulang. Terlihat salah satu dari mereka yang tampil urakan tengah bermain dengan krikil-krikil kecil yang ia lempar pada sungai itu, ombak kecil tercipta setiap lemparan kemudian meluas kemudian hilang.

Berbeda dengan temannya yang urakan, pemuda lainnya tampak duduk santai di atas hamparan rumput tak jauh dari pemuda pertama menatap langit sore, meski hari telah sore ia masih terlihat rapi.

Perbedaan mencolok kedua pemuda ini adalah bagaimana tak ada kesamaan pada mereka, benar-benar tak ada hal yang menjadi alasan untuk mereka bersama namun pada kenyataannya di sinilah mereka, menghabiskan sore, bersama.

Hubungan paradoks terjalin di antara mereka.

Pemuda tan itu menghentikan kegiatannya, berbalik dan menatap temannya yang berkulit pucat itu. Tangannya memanggil-manggil temannya untuk datang padanya. Melihat itu, si kulit pucat hanya menghela napas bosan dan diakhiri gelengan kepala. Penolakan. Sayangnya, penolakan tak ada dalam kamus pemuda urakan itu.

Segera ia menghampiri temannya dan langsung menyeret pemuda malam itu, tentu saja tak secara harfiah. Setelah sampai di pinggir sumdgai pemuda pucat itu mendengus menatap temannya yang cengegesan tak berdosa itu.

"Kau menyebalkan, Jong In." Pemuda yang dipanggil Jong In itu melepas genggaman tangannya pada lengan pemuda itu dan segera duduk di tempat dimana tadi ia berpijak.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Nah, duduklah, Se Hun-ah." Se Hun tak bisa tak menahan dirinya untuk memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Ayolah. Duduk tak akan membuatmu epilepsi." Jong In menarik tangan Se Hun hingga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau!" Tak ayal, Jong In malang hanya pasrah dipukuli teman pucatnya itu. Tidak sakit memang, mengingat betapa kurusnya tangan yang memukulinya itu terlebih Jong In sudah terbiasa berkelahi, jadi hal itu tak berarti untuknya.

"Ouch! Kau menyakitiku, Se Hun-ah." Se Hun mendengus mendengar pernyataan itu. Menyakiti Jong In? Yang benar saja.

Akhirnya Se Hun memilih untuk menatap salinan langit sore yang tercetak di sungai tersebut begitu pula Jong In. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga Jong In memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Apakah kita akan bosan dengan semua ini?" Pertanyaan itu merujuk pada hubungan pertemanan mereka. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Se Hun menjawab.

"Mungkin saja."

Jong In terdiam mendengar penuturan itu. Yah, mungkin mereka akan bosan. Tidak. Mereka pasti akan bosan, entah kapan. Terdiam lagi hingga Jong In menunjukan cengirannya.

"Se Hun-ah!" Se Hun menoleh dan mendapati Jong In tengah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan, merasakan tiap terpaan angin yang mengibarkan seragam atasnya. Se Hun tak menyahut dan terus menatap temannya ini aneh.

"Kita pasti bosan! Merasa muak pada hubungan aneh yang melibatkan kita di dalamnya. Hubungan lucu di mana kita mengambil peran masing-masing." Jong In mengambil jeda dan tetap tersenyum.

"Tak ada alasan mengapa kita tetap bersama tapi inilah kita. Dua idiot yang terjebak di dalam hubungan idiot yang disebut pertemanan atau bisa kubilang persahabatan."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Namun, aku tahu satu hal, Se Hun-ah."

"Apa?"

"Dua idiot ini terluka. Keluarga dan penyakit sialan. Kita justru memiliki kesamaan di situ. Namun, itulah alasan kita bersama, menjadi sandaran saat tak ada tempat untuk mengadu." Jong In menurunkan lengannya kemudian menatap temannya itu.

"Dunia seolah tak pernah adil pada kita berdua, bukan? Tapi kupikir itulah letak keadilan kita Se Hun-ah. Dua yang tak mengerti apa itu rasa adil dipertemukan untuk belajar bersama apa itu rasa adil. Kau menemukanku dan aku yang mempertahankanmu. Bukankah itu begitu adil?"

"Ya. Itu adil." Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita nikmati saja semua ini sebelum kita bosan." Mereka tergelak untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Jong In mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Se Hun berdiri.

"Ayo pulang."

Tak peduli perbedaan itu membentang luas di antara mereka. Mereka tetap saling melengkapi sisi yang kosong, saling bersandar saat luka itu kembali menganga.

Semua orang mempunyai luka, begitu juga kedua pemuda kontras itu, menjalani waktu entah kapan berhenti. Maut selalu menjadi bayangan mereka. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang akan meninggalkan siapa atau siapa yang akan kehilangan siapa.

Mereka tahu umur mereka tak lama. Mereka tahu bagaimana hancurnya mereka.

Namun, untuk apa memikirkan hal itu. Toh, pada akhirnya mereka tetap akan berpisah, tapi yang terpenting adalah saat ini.

Melewati satu hari lagi, tersenyum pada dunia, sedikit kebohongan saat mengatakan mereka baik-baik saja.

Hey lihatlah mentari kala senja saat kau berjalan ke rumah. Hal yang menakjubkan bagaimana hari berakhir dengan caranya sendiri.

Besok akan datang menyapa seperti biasa. Harapan baru untuk menjalani hari kemudian bertemu kembali dengan penghujung hari.

Dan begitulah bagaimana senja menutup satu hari lagi.

**The End**

Hanya tentang catatan kecil yang tak berharga untuk orang yang terlalu berharga.

Jogjakarta, 13 Juli 2013

13.02 WIB


End file.
